


Be friends again

by Bananenfisch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad at tagging, Hinata Shōyō - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Sorry Not Sorry, a heart for cute oikawa, friends - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform, kind of fluff, kind of ship, oikawa in love, oikawa tooru - Freeform, only named kind of, open end, poor tooru, sweet stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananenfisch/pseuds/Bananenfisch
Summary: "At that time they were some kind of friends. He liked the little black-haired boy almost as much as Iwa-chan, even if he would never admit it. Admittedly, the brown-haired always rejected him when he asked him if he would teach him something. He was simply envious and did not allow him this talent, he did not want to be relieved..."





	

At that time they were some kind of friends. He liked the little black-haired boy almost as much as Iwa-chan, even if he would never admit it. Admittedly, the brown-haired always rejected him when he asked him if he would teach him something. He was simply envious and did not allow him this talent, he did not want to be relieved,

 

_not from him._

 

And yet he has grown to his heart. They were somehow friends. Even if it does not look like it. How would it have been if he had tought him these things? Then he might not have been the first setter. He could do nothing against such a genius, he knew. And yet he was better than him. Was it because he always rejected him?

 

_Did he do the right thing?_

 

When he left school and graduated, they lived apart. They did not see each other anymore, no more had a relation to one another. Why even? They were not even friends, or were they? Yes, they were actually friends, so he thought at least when he has been thinking about that time.

 

_He wanted this time back._

 

He wanted to play volleyball with him again. Again hearing this annoying question whether he would teach him his jump serve. He wanted to annoy him again, but he hoped that he would come back.

 

_Back to him._

 

After they got separated, he noticed feelings for him. Other feelings. Feelings that no rival, friend or foe should have. Beside all the envy and the whole displeasure he felt strong affection for him. Too strong affection. Such an affection that he, if he would know it, would be a complete offense.

 

_He would destroy the last bit of friendship._

 

Now he had an another friend. It did not look as if they would like each other. But they were spiker and setter. They made this freak quick, which no one else could do. It was as if he had completely forgotten him. As if he did not need the brown-haired boy any more. He was jealous. Jealous of this little middle blocker that has him now. He should give him back. He wanted him back.

 

_And do not give him back anymore._

 

He wanted him back. This moody, egocentric, definite person. But he never has to know about the feelings for him. Friendship was enough for him. But this little one was in the way. He kept him hid, did not give him away anymore. It was like the setter is sitting in a mousetrap. He wanted him back. And so he stood before his door. The door he did not see for long time. He had hardly seen that door. And yet he knew the way to him.

 

_He rang the bell._

 

Shortly after, the door got opened by the person he missed so much. Though he would never admit it. He loved him so much. But he would never admit that. Deep blue eyes widened in surprise. He smiled slightly ashamed and scratched the back from his head. Played. As always. But this time there was a spark of truth in it. Now or never. He had to snap when the cat did not take care and steal their prey. Now or never. It was a chance he should not miss. He just had to open his mouth. Just had to say words. Tough it was difficult to find suitable words. But one has to enter into the risk of life. Either he is crushed by the orange cat or he manages to steal the prey. The most precious treasure he kept so very guarded.

 

“ _Let´s be friends again, Tobio-chan.”_

 

 

_Not the best words but he could not say he loved him._

 

_He had to accept what he could get realistic._

 

 

....The End....

 


End file.
